MODERATO
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: "Moderato...memiliki tempo yang lebih lambat dari Allegretto tetapi lebih cepat dari Andante."/"Terus berjuang bersamaku Ming dan jangan pernah lepaskan genggamanku.". KyuMin/BL/OS/DLDR.


MODERATO

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone Story, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Kedua _namja_ itu terlihat begitu menikmati suasana yang tercipta, begitu nyaman dan memabukan. Dengan alunan musik yang lembut, cahaya remang-remang dan sebotol _Kosta Browne Pinot Noir Sonoma Coast_ _2009_ yang sebagian isinya kini telah berpindah kedalam dua buah gelas _Burgundy_.

Sungmin menyesap cairan merah pekat itu perlahan, begitu menikmati rasa manis khas _red wine_ yang menyerbu indera pengecapnya.

"_Moderato._" Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin memutar gelas _Burgundy_nya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "_Moderato_...memiliki tempo yang lebih lambat dari _Allegretto _tetapi lebih cepat dari _Andante_."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, sejujurnya ia belum bisa memahami apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan Sungmin. Ia tahu ada yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan saat ini, lebih dari sekedar urutan tempo dalam musik -_Largo, Adagio, Andante, Moderato, Allegretto, _dan_ Presto. _

_"_Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Tatapan mata Sungmin masih terfokus pada cairan merah pekat di tangannya, "Bagaimana jika tempo tersebut kita aplikasikan ke kehidupan kita, Kyu?" kedua kelopak mata Sungmin terpejam menghirup aroma memabukan dari _wine_ yang ia pegang.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit pertanda ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh _hyung_ manisnya ini. Sungmin memang sosok yang sulit ditebak, terkadang. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya ketika ia tidak bisa menebak makna yang tersirat dari perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu, jadi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Sungmin ketika mendengar nada frustasi dari suara Kyuhyun. "_Moderato_ memiliki tempo sedang yang berarti kehidupan yang normal." Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Sungmin menyiratkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa tebak. Perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak menentu, sebersit rasa takut kini menyelimuti dirinya. Dadanya sedikit sesak kerena berbagai pertanyaan dan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang kini menyerbu dirinya bagai badai yang tidak sanggup untuk ia cegah. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan meneguk _wine_nya kasar, berharap rasa dari cairan merah pekat itu sanggup menenangkan dirinya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin, "Kehidupan normal macam apa yang kau maksud Lee Sungmin?" obsidian miliknya menghujam _foxy eyes _ milik Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan lewat tatapan matanya. "Menurutmu seperti apa definisi hidup normal itu, Kyu?" Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Bermaksud menenangkan, mungkin.

Manik mata Kyuhyun kini berubah sendu, sungguh ia benar-benar takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar- benar terjadi malam ini, ia belum siap menghadapinya bahkan sejujurnya ia tak akan peran siap.

"Aku bertanya padamu Ming, kenapa kau justru balik bertanya padaku?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Kyu!" balas Sungmin keras kepala.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berharap sesak yang kini sedikit menghimpit dadanya bisa berkurang, "Jika yang kau maksud hidup normal itu adalah menjalani apa yang sebagian besar orang presepsikan, maka aku tidak perlu menjawabnya Ming."

Hening. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, bahkan suara lembut musik yang tengah diputar tidak sanggup mengatasi keheningan yang tercipta. Hening, seperti cinta mereka yang tertutup dan luput dari pandangan banyak orang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sungmin, "Apa kau benar-benar lelah, Ming? Apa kau tidak sanggup lagi berlari denganku? Apa kau memilih menyerah dan meninggalkanku?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu...a-aku." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Sejujurnya aku sering berfikir apa kau bahagia ketika bersamaku, apa kau baik-baik saja terus berada di dekatku, apa aku masih pantas menggenggam tanganmu, apa kau masih mencintaiku."

Sungmin masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat ketakutan Kyuhyun seolah-olah menjadi kenyataan, jadi semuanya akan berakhir malam ini. Kyuhyun sadar jika Sungmin selama ini terlalu banyak bersabar menghadapi kelakuannya, berpura-pura baik-baik saja dihadapannya, dan bertingkah seolah-olah apa yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas luka di hatinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat dagu Sungmin, "Jawab aku Ming, kumohon jangan diam saja. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Kenapa meminta maaf?" Sungmin semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Sebenarnya kita ini apa Kyu? Hubungan yang kita jalin ini seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas dan perlahan setetes _liquid_ bening turun menelusuri pipi pucatnya, "Aku tidak pernah peduli hubungan yang selama ini kita jalin ini seperti apa karena yang aku butuhkan hanya kau yang ada disampingku, disisiku, mendukungku, menopangku. Aku tahu selama ini aku begitu egois karena terus mengikatmu sementara kau terluka begitu banyak ketika bersamaku. Aku selalu berfikir jika cinta, perhatian, kasih sayang yang aku berikan sudah cukup. Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku dan kau bahagia dengan hubungan ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku tidak melepaskanmu begitupun sebaliknya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika kita selalu bersama dan tangan kita saling terjalin erat. Tapi ternyata kau tidak baik-baik saja, kau selama ini berbohong dan hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja, dan kau begitu banyak terluka karenaku." Kyuhyun semakin terisak menyadari kesalahannya. Benci, ia benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang begitu banyak menyakiti hati orang yang ia cintai.

Sungmin menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Kyuhyun lembut, "Terkadang aku memang merasa lelah, merasa tidak sanggup untuk berlari bersamamu karena aku justru merasa terkadang kau meninggalkanku dibelakang dan aku harus berlari sendiri untuk mengejarmu, jika aku menyerah untuk apa selama 7 tahun ini aku bertahan disisimu, dan apa aku sanggup meninggalkanmu jika kau adalah kebahagianku."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, "_Kajima_, _kajima_..._mianhae, jeongmal mianhae _Ming."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kita sudah melangkah bahkan berlari terlalu jauh untuk berhenti Kyu. Aku memang terkadang berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan tidak merasa terluka tapi asal kau tahu Kyu aku jujur bahwa selama ini aku bahagia bersamamu, bahwa kaulah kebahagianku. Dan aku bahagia melihatmu tertawa, aku bahagia ketika berada disisimu, aku bahagia ketika kau mendukungku, aku bahagia saat kau menopangku. Untuk apa aku sampai bertahan meski aku tertatih-tatih selama 7 tahun ini jika kau bukan sumber kebahagiaanku. Lukaku, sakitku tidak berarti asal kau selalu disampingku dan menggenggam tanganku." Sungmin merasakan leher dan bahunya basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun bermaksud menenangkan _namja_ pencinta _game_ itu, mengecup lehernya berulangkali seolah-olah mewakili bahwa dia baik-baik saja, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan dan kehangatan ke tubuh dan hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, tangannya perlahan mengelus pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dan menghapus sisa air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Sungmin ternyata juga menangis meski tanpa suara.

"_Saranghae _Ming, _yeongwoni_." Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin lewat tatapan matanya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyu." Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun lembut, tak lupa senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka sebelum kedua belah bibir itu saling menyapa dan kembali bertaut lembut, tanpa nafsu hanya berisi luapan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan manis, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan manisnya rasa _wine_ yang tertinggal di bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus sisa _saliva_ yang tertinggal di bibir Sungmin yang kini memerah pekat, "Terus berjuang bersamaku Ming dan jangan pernah lepaskan genggamanku."

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengecup bahu dan leher Sungmin lembut, menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin yang begitu memabukan, lebih memabukan dari _wine_ termahal sekalipun. "Ming." Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin ditengah kegiatannya. Masih ada hal yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan kepada Sungminnya.

"Mmmh..." Sungmin hanya bergumam lembut membalas panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hidup normal Ming?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Hidup normal adalah ketika kau mencintaiku, ketika kau disampingku dan menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin kebanyakan orang menganggap cinta dan hubungan kita itu sebagai hal yang tidak normal, tapi bagiku cinta kita normal Kyu. Kita merasakan apa yang orang lain anggap normal itu rasakan bahkan lebih dari mereka. Kita juga melewati apa yang orang lain anggap normal lewati bahkan lebih sulit dan berliku dari yang mereka lewati. Bahkan cinta kita lebih kuat dari orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya normal."

Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan dan kehangatan yang luar biasa membuncah di dadanya. "Tentu saja cinta kita normal Ming, bahkan lebih normal dari sekedar cinta orang normal sekalipun." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut ditelinga Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ketika cinta harus berakhir karena banyaknya perbedaan. Entah itu perbedaan prinsip, perbedaan pendapat, perbedaan keyakinan, perbedaan usia, perbedaan suku, dan begitu banyak perbedaan lainnya. Namun justru cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus terus berjuang karena kesamaan yang mereka miliki, yaitu karena mereka memiliki _gender_ yang sama. Ironis bukan?

END.

Ige mwoya? Tunjuk FF diatas. Zahra mencoba membuat FF bergenre Hurt meski hasilnya justru seperti DRAMA PICISAN =,=

Sebenarnya mau saya publish kemarin malam tapi kuota saya habis, dan malam ini saya sedikit terkejut dengan kabar bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali bermain Drama Musical dan lebih dikejutkan lagi karena lawan main Kyuhyun dalam DraMus tersebut. Tapi saya yang hanya seorang fans, sadar di mana posisi saya berada sehingga saya hanya bisa berdoa dan mendukung semoga DraMus Kyuhyun bisa berjalan lancar, Amin. Dan untuk KMS KEEP CALM AND SHIP KYUMIN itu saja sih yang bisa saya bilang. Dan saya mohon dengan amat sangat jangan MENGKAMBINGHITAMKAN Sungmin dan MENYALAHKAN Kyuhyun yah. Saya tau sebesar apa totalitas seorang Lee Sungmin terhadap pekerjaannya dan saya yakin jika Sungmin akan selalu mendukung Kyuhyun. Ingat perkataan Siwon bukan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Jadi jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana Sungmin atau perasaannya saya yakin dia baik-baik saja, dia namja berusia 27 tahun yang sudah tahu pasti apa yang terbaik untuk dia dan Kyuhyun. Lagipula mereka sesama idol jadi mereka sudah sadar dan tahu resiko menjadi seorang idol itu seperti apa. Semoga The Three Musketeers dan The Moon That Embraces The Sun berjalan lancar dan sukses ^^b

FF ini terinspirasi dari Tattoo di jari-jari indah milik bunny Ming saat SS5 Malaysia yang ternyata setelah ditelisik lebih jelas bertulisakan "MODERATO", dan setelah saya search ternyata Tattoonya sama seperti punya GD Big Bang yang memiliki arti "Moderat atau Hidup Yang Normal". Dan bila di artikan dalam musik ternyata Moderato memiliki tempo sedang. So, Tempo sedang = Hidup Normal. Analisa gaje dari orang gaje =,=

Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membaca dan mereview FF GAJE buatan Zahra ^^

Untuk :

**Phia89** : Terima kasih dan terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya ^^

**kyuqie** : Terima kasih, dilanjut apanya? Itu udah END loh kekekeke. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Najika Bunny** : Hohoho sama-sama saeng. Nunna emang manis ko Xd. Biasalah KyuMin getoh. Iya seperti yang kita bicarakan mungkin kita jodoh XD, terima kasih untuk reviewnya saeng ^^

**sissy** : Iya KyuMin mah deket jauh-jauhan, giliran jauh deket-dekatan #Geje. Terima Kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Alefiction** : Iya mereka buat envy aja XD. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Chella-KMS** : Hahaha ada hikmah di setiap kejadian itu namnya Chel #plakkk, Kyu pan raja modus LOL. Iya anak bandel harusnya dihukum tapi tenang aja udah ada hukuman khusus dari Kyu buat Ming #Smirk. Iya so pasti Kyu mah Ming sakit flu aja khawatir sampe beliin gonjidan apalagi sampe properti kesayangan dia ikut cedera pasti khawatir bgt itu XD. Gpp kan punya Kyu panjang #ditabok. Kamu juga tetep semangat nulisnya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Chel ^^

**Guest** : Iya Kyu sampe kebakaran bulu ketek saking khawatirnya ma Ming. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**ChoLee.13** : Iya makasih tapi masih banyak kekurangannya hehehe. Iya di SS5 ini dia terlalu deket ma Hae jadi nambah chessy deh. Eh sama loh saya juga takutnya kena tulang ekor dia coz bisa mengakibatkan kelumpuhan, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Iya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**JoyELF** : Saya emang manis ko #Plakkk, Iya KyuMin kan emang so sweet. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**imAlfera** : Kukukuku Ga ada Sungmin bunny pun jadi XD. Iya kangen berat dia. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Zen Liu** : Iya terima kasih. Hohoho Kyu sih santai ga kaya Ming. Iya dong KyuMin kan sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

**Adelia Santi** : Iya chessy bunny sampe buat evil tak berkutik kekekeke, asdfghjkl Kyu Jablay terus Ming bang toyib ada2 aja kamu nunna LOL. Typo mah udah tidak bisa dihindari nun, pasti ada aja padahal udah di edit #ngelesKyaBajaj. Wew kalo pake konflik ntr malah melebar nun jadi ga fokus ke KM nya kekekeke, iya kapan-kapan yah buat FF lagi #plakkk. Sama-sama, terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya nunna ^^

**Guest** : Iya KyuMin kan emang sweet, wah saya justru buat yang sedikit hurt neh meski gatot T.T. Nanti kalo ada ide saya buat lagi kapan-kapan #plakk. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**WineShipper** : Belajar mah mesti duduk ga bisa kalo sambil jalan #DiTabok, iya semoga saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi demi kenyamanan chinggudeul semua dalam membaca FF yang saya buat.  
Saya seneng buat yang kaya gini coz belum sanggup buat OS yang berat seperti author-author KM lainnya, syukurlah kalo chinggu suka. Iya, tak ada Ming bunny pun jadi. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**kazha KazuhaJOY** : Hahaha gembul, Gembul Couple XD. Untung bulu kaki yang kebakar bukan bulu itu #plakkk. Iya aku liat videonya tapi malah cengo gara2 dia malu-malu kelinci habis jatoh LOL. Emang Ming nempel ke Hae, Kangin ma Hennim sekarang. Iya semanis yang buat XD. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Zha ^^

**endah. kyumin137** : Sesweet yang buat #plakkk. Syukurlah kalo chinggu suka, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Cho Kyuuri Mappanyukii** : Omo Author-nim sudah lama ga ada kabar. Lama juga ga kelihatan di FB ternyata malah review ff geje saya , Iya dong Uming kan emang chessy kekeke. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya author-nim ^^

**Mayu ChoLee** : Iya harus itu ga usah panjang-panjang kaya punya Kyu #plakkk. Iya Ming mah diem aja imut mumumu #DiTendangKyu. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya di FF geje ini dan di FF DWH ^^

**Crimson Wine** : Dulu kan kalo ritual gitu di TV ada yang pakai garam buat ngusir setan wkwkwkwk..  
hahahaha iya dong kan Kyu sering liat underwernya jadi harus perfect xd. itu maksudnya Cyworld Af kekeke. Huhuhu makasih jadi terharu saya emang manis Af #plakk. Iya aku juga meski cengo liat dia senyum malau2 kelinci gitu sih LOL. Iya dong as always. OMO saiaaaa tongkrongan doang di AFF ma LJ giliran nulis English kacau balau, pasti gara-gara Donghae aku ledek chessy neh kekeke. TengKyu udah di koreksi #hug. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya Af ^^

**Lee Sanghyun** : Hei juga Mak ^^  
Iya udah lama sebenernya ini ff jadi sekitar dua hari setelahnya lah tapi pas finishing n mau post malah ada kendala jadilah baru bisa post. Iya saiaaa juga khawatir ko ga liat Ming n Kyumin Cuma sehari aja, apalagi Kyu XD. Hahahahaha itu juga kebiasaan aku mak, Kyu ma Ming nyanyiin lullaby pas mau tidur lewat MP3 #Nasib. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya mak ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ^^

RnR?


End file.
